


Гадина

by SugarAnimal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAnimal/pseuds/SugarAnimal
Summary: На границе двух прежде враждовавших государств строится школа, в которую как залог мира отправляются дети всех важных политических и военных деятелей, и прежде всего старшие сыновья предводителей государств. Мальчиков селят вместе, чтобы воспитать в них терпимость и избежать будущих конфликтов и войн.





	1. Барнс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf/gifts).



> Начнешь говорить - дрожь по телу -  
> ласкать, оставлять шрамы, ссадины,  
> ударил бы, будь я другим,  
> убил бы, да нет во мне этого  
> тварь сука сволочь гадина

Когда он в одно хищное движение нагнулся к шее впереди стоящего Роджерса и разглядел то, что его так взволновало - ненадежно упрятанное под жесткий воротник формы, он восхищенно выдохнул «эй», и пар от его дыхания устремился к потолку, а может, и дальше. 

В парадном холле было, на его взгляд, всегда чертовски холодно. 

Несколько его друзей обернулись, и он указал им на шею, которую кто-то очень сильно укусил, и не раз. Истерзанные шеи после каникул в школе не были редкостью, но не на этой самой шее. Они заулыбались, и он тоже растянул губы в улыбке - как вовремя, когда Роджерс наконец почувствовал что-то и обернулся. 

\- Неужели ты с кем-то покувыркался? - прошептал Джеймс, но достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все, кто стояли вокруг. Застывшее лицо Роджерса ничего не выдавало. Он наблюдал за ним, Джеймсом, понял Джеймс, с пренебрежением. В лице его не было больше отвращения, ненависти или гнева. Мы это исправим, пообещал себе Джеймс. Облизнув губы, он наклонился к его уху и сказал (это уже предназначалось только им двоим):  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты шлюшка.  
Если бы его самого кто-нибудь назвал шлюхой - неважно, на уроке, на почетном приветствии в парадном холле или даже на приеме самого императора, Джеймс бы ему лицо в кровь разбил. Для начала. А Роджерс ничего не сделал, но и не стал покрываться румянцем, как прежде. Джеймс очень хорошо помнил, как у него на скулах прорезались две красные полоски, как будто его кто-то ударил. Он обожал эти моменты. Но Роджерс сейчас был не тот - может быть, что-то в нем изменилось за лето, а может просто не хотел проблем с директором. Он продолжал разглядывать Джеймса в упор своими неприятными глазами. Просыпаясь летом в невозможной липкой жаре и блаженно вдыхая запах предстоящего тягучего дня, раскаленного солнца и песка, Джеймс бывало думал о том, какие неприятные у Роджерса глаза. Иногда они ему покоя не давали, вот как он его не любил. 

Роджерс наконец отвернулся, и Джеймс пожал плечами. Откуда у него засос, подумал он лениво, продолжая разглядывать эту прежде невинную шею. В прошлом году он мог об заклад побиться, что Роджерс даже «трахаться» никогда в жизни не произносил - а иначе почему бы он так краснел каждый раз, когда Джеймс с удовольствием вставлял его и это слово (и еще другие, похуже) в одно предложение. И вот, спустя каких-то шестьдесят дней, Роджерс стоит перед ним, с шеей искусанной, не случайно поцелованной, а изнасилованной, не обращает внимания на то, что Джеймс там говорит, и глаза у него…глаза у него все такие же. Неприятные. 

Когда золотого мальчика вызвали произнести речь, Джеймс поймал взгляд отца. Отец приподнял брови, как будто удивлялся, как будто Джеймс ему сразу не сказал, когда приехал домой летом, что Роджерс будет произносить речь снова и в этом году, и во всех следующих, какие им остались, тоже. Роджерс к тому же смотрелся там на возвышении, среди серых колонн, уходящих намного выше, чем может охватить взгляд за секунду, тоненький, в своей черной парадной форме, в начищенных сапогах, как будто и не было нескольких суток в поезде. Джеймс пил всю дорогу и трахался с каким-то мальчишкой-первогодкой, которого сейчас в толпе и не узнал бы, но только так он мог уезжать из дома в эту ледяную проклятую дыру. Первые сутки он проводил в беспамятстве, а потом было слишком поздно сбегать.

Когда он впервые приехал в школу, ему было тринадцать, и он сбежал в первую же ночь. Во второй год он спрыгнул с поезда и сломал руку. В третий год дворецкий отца упаковал виски ему в дорожную сумку - так оно и началось. Когда мелькающие за окном родные, прекрасные, жаркие места начинали сменяться дождливым и серым пейзажем, когда в первый раз за два месяца он слышал ненавистный плеск волн о камни, в его плавающем, страдающем мозгу начинало всплывать лицо Роджерса, который стал свидетелем всего самого худшего, что происходило с Джеймсом, оторванным от дома. 

В тот же вечер позже он стоял на крыльце, попрощавшись с отцом и дворецким, курил, кутаясь в самое теплое пальто с меховым воротником, какое смог раздобыть, и наблюдал, как Роджерс прощается с родными. Захлопнув дверцу машины, в которую он только что усадил родителей, мальчик стоял, тихо переговариваясь с братом короля, своим блистательным дядей, министром военных дел и фигурой даже более ненавистной, чем все проклятые Роджерсы, вместе взятые. Прежде чем тоже сесть в машину, дядя коснулся запястья Роджерса, и Джеймс прищурился. Все это выглядело как-то странно, и он был уверен - будь эти двое одни, прощание выглядело бы по-другому. 

Он полез за другой сигаретой, когда Роджерс поднялся на крыльцо. Остановившись перед ним, он словно бы впервые обратил на Джеймса лучи своего царского внимания и холодно сказал:  
\- Ключи в этом году только у меня. 

Джеймсу показалось, он задохнулся холодным воздухом. 

\- Что значит только у тебя? - глупо переспросил он, не в силах в это поверить. Это было настоящее унижение. Мало того, что ему приходилось делить свою комнату, холодный, мрачный, серый ад, с этим королевским щенком, так теперь он еще и не получал права открывать ее, когда ему вздумается? Роджерс пошел внутрь, и Джеймс последовал за ним, дернул за рукав, разворачивая к себе. 

\- Директору надоели твои пьяные выходки. Так что теперь если захочешь погулять, возвращаться будешь через окно. - Роджерс улыбнулся краешком рта, и это была самая злая улыбка, какую Джеймс у него когда-либо видел. - Если не сорвешься со стены. 

\- Ты подлая блядь, - зло выдохнул Джеймс, - ты ему рассказал? Я так и знал, что ты…  
\- Еще раз назовешь меня так, не попадешь внутрь вообще, - прервал его Роджерс и быстро пошел вверх по ступенькам. Джеймс сделал пару вдохов, чтобы вернуть себе спокойствие, и вслед за ним поднялся в их комнату. 

После двух месяцев забвения выглядела она еще более паршиво, чем он помнил. Пол такой холодный, что на него не ступить босыми ногами, три огромных окна - виновники его простуд, бесконечные завывания ветра, от которых он не мог толком уснуть, две большие холодные постели, раздвинутые друг от друга так далеко, сколько было возможно, и все равно стоявшие, казалось, слишком близко. Их чемоданы стояли, готовые к распаковке, но только Роджерс сделал шаг к своему багажу, Джеймс пнул один из чемоданов так, что застежки открылись, и содержимое вывалилось наружу. Опершись о дверцу его шкафа, Джеймс заглянул Роджерсу в глаза и тихо сказал:  
\- Будь паинькой с ключами, и я никому не расскажу, что ты трахаешься со своим дядей. 

Он думал, что Роджерс раскраснеется, закричит на него, растеряется - в общем, станет наконец самим собой, но результат превзошел все его ожидания. Роджерс с размаху двинул его по лицу так, что у Джеймса голова мотнулась назад. Он почувствовал кровь на губах, и конечно же в нем сразу вскипела первобытная ярость, доставившая так много проблем представителям его рода, неконтролируемая, не разделяющая на врагов и друзей, ярость из тех, которые делают солдат на поле боя самыми смелыми, и их же убивает. Так что он кинулся на Роджерса - а что ему еще оставалось? 

Они покатились по полу, и Джеймс подмял его под себя, ударил в живот, собрался разукрасить его личико, а хорошо бы избавить Роджерса от одного из этих двух омерзительно голубых глаз, когда он вдруг увидел, как на белой рубашке у Роджерса расплываются пятна крови, похожие на те чернильные пятна, которые тебе показывают, и тебе там нужно увидеть все, что угодно, чтобы доказать, что ты нормальный. Джеймс там всегда видел голых девчонок или клубы дыма. Но пятна на рубашке Роджерса ему вдруг напомнили гигантских птиц, которые увеличивались с каждой секундой, словно к ним обоим приближалось что-то страшное. Он замер - подумал вначале, что это капает кровь с его лица, но ее было больше, чем нужно, и так он его не бил. Он схватился за пуговицы, Роджерс прошипел ему «не смей», но он конечно же порвал и даже охнул.

Все худое, подтянутое, знакомое ему тело Роджерса было располосовано вдоль и поперек так, словно с ним потешался лев. Царапины и настоящие раны старые и новые были неумело зашиты, и от удара в живот швы начали расходиться.  
\- Твою мать, - тихо сказал Джеймс. Роджерс сбросил его с себя и поднялся, пошатываясь. Он порылся в своих вещах, разбросанных по полу и частично запачканных кровью, достал аптечку таких размеров, какая обычному человеку не полагается, и скрылся в ванной. Джеймс посидел еще на полу, смотря, как кровь ползет к его ботинку, а потом постучался в дверь. 

\- Пошел нахрен, - сказал ему Роджерс таким голосом, какого Джеймс никогда прежде у него не слышал. 

Они провели вместе четыре долгих года, мучительно изводя друг друга, они дрались, они ругались, их наказывали, они сидели взаперти, они мешали друг другу учиться, принимать душ, спать, жить, они изучили друг друга такими, какими никогда не были ни с кем вне пределов этой комнаты. Друг с другом, думал Джеймс, они всегда были предельно настоящими. Их демоны, чудовища, монстры жили в этой же комнате, облепили полоток, стены, пол, их худшие стороны, их злые взгляды, их несдержанные слова. Но никогда за все эти годы - за все эти дни и ночи, проведенные в одном тесном мире, - Джеймс не слышал, чтобы Роджерс плакал.


	2. Роджерс

Стив всегда знал, что от Барнса надо держаться на безопасном расстоянии. Даже если бы он не был рожден быть врагом Барнса, если бы ему не было предназначено всегда быть настороже, если бы его не наставляла вся королевская семья перед первым отъездом в школу, Стив все равно с первого взгляда бы Барнса распознал. Каждая мышца его тогда еще тринадцатилетнего детского тела кричала ему об опасности, кожа его горела огнем еще до первой их драки, и волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. Годы, проведенные в тесной взаимной ненависти, ничего не изменили - по-прежнему, увидев Барнса, он хотел бы разодрать его на кусочки и одновременно спрятаться подальше - на соседней планете - поджав хвост. 

Он думал, что после того, что произошло летом, все будет иначе. Это был предпоследний год для Стива, и Стив собирался провести его с достоинством. Он знал все уловки Барнса, все его нелепые, но раздражающие способы вывести его, Стива, он изучил Барнса так, как никто его никогда не узнает ни в Южной Империи, ни в Северном Королевстве. Но он не был готов к тому, что Барнс превратился за эти два месяца (несчастное, жалкое количество времени по сравнению с тем, через что он уже прошел) в божество. 

В нем теперь удивительно играли чудовищность и божественность. Что там с ним стало, Стив не знал, но он был теперь такой крепкий и одновременно изящный, и каждое его движение было ленивым, но прекрасным, а Барнс, кажется, не прикладывал к этому никаких усилий. Он ерошил свои отросшие волосы, жевал карандаш, один легким пружинистым движением поднимался по утрам с кровати, черт, да даже смотрел он совершенно особенным образом. Все его лицо как-то вдруг изменилось, оставив прежнего Барнса, но награжденного теперь доведенными до совершенства мужественными чертами. Если бы глаза у Барнса были закрыты, он был бы вылитый римский император, но глаза тут подвели - они у Барнса были блядские. Стиву все это совершенно не нравилось. 

А еще ему не нравилось, что Барнс увидел его порезы и все остальное, сделал там какие-то свои выводы и больше ни о чем таком не заикался. Он продолжал в своем духе, прошла пара недель, и Стив знал, что так просто для него все это не кончится. К тому же из-за дурацкой истории с ключами, в которой Стив совершенно никакого участия не принимал, но считал объяснять это ниже своего достоинства, Барнс приобрел несколько омерзительных привычек. Он поджидал его в закутке возле их комнаты, а когда Стив начинал открывать, появлялся из ниоткуда прямо за его плечом, так близко, что дыхание достигало уха, и внимательно наблюдал, как Стив возится с замком - а он возился, потому что места между ними оставалось так мало. Стив из-за этого постоянно оглядывался, подходя к двери, и иногда ему казалось, что Барнс все в том же закутке смеется над ним, но не выходит. 

Иногда, когда они сидели на уроках, Стив всегда позади, а Барнс за одним из первых столов, раскачиваясь на стуле и часто сложив ноги на одного из своих друзей, Стив начинал вошедшим за лето в привычку движением потирать шею, прикрывая ее пальцами (как он прежде делал, когда ловил вдруг быстрый взгляд отца или кого-то из приближенных на парадных ужинах), а потом, поднимая глаза, обнаруживал, что Барнс смотрит на него. Убедившись в том, что Стив его тоже видит, он ему подмигивал, и ничего не было более отвратительного и развязного, чем это подмигивание. Стив иногда думал, что уж лучше бы они дрались. 

Но драться они перестали. В тот момент, который раньше всегда неизменно срывал их обоих в бой, Барнс вдруг увиливал, как хитрое животное, ухмылялся, и все рассыпалось, и не было больше никакой злости. Это было плохо. Все то, что раньше можно было решить ударами, теперь витало в воздухе, и терпеть это - а еще то, как Барнс гулял по комнате своей новой этой божественной походкой, как он курил, перегнувшись через подоконник, полуголый, весь натянутый как струна, вообще терпеть его тело, которое Стив конечно же видел тысячи раз прежде, но которое незаметно, на пару изгибов, изменилось и приобрело что-то совершенно не барнсовское, терпеть всю эту хрень у него просто не было никаких сил. 

Спустя пару недель после начала семестра в воскресное утро Стив пришел на стадион посмотреть футбол. Он любил футбол, любил то, что по воскресным утрам на тренировки мало кто таскался. Сегодня он нашел на трибунах Барнса и всю его компанию. Для них было еще рановато, так что они полусонно редко переговаривались, а сам Барнс, головой лежащий на коленях у одного из них, а ногами на скамье перед ним, застывшим взглядом смотрел на поле. Стив попытался представить, как бы вся эта сцена выглядела, если бы в школе были еще и девочки, но представить Барнса, увивающегося за девочкой, было почему-то сложно. Он устроился от них подальше и стал смотреть на поле, краем глаза поглядывая на Барнса, который покачивал ногой в расшнурованном ботинке, и даже это у него выходило как-то привлекательно. Он слышал их тихий разговор. Один из друзей Барнса спросил:

\- Зачем мы сюда пришли, ты что, в футбол решил начать играть? 

А Барнс ответил, едва шевеля губами: 

\- Нет, в организованном спорте я не хорош. Зато кое в чем другом…   
Они посмеялись, потом замолчали. Потом вдруг в секунду настроение на трибунах изменилось. Стив это скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, потому что Барнс поднял голову так, чтобы ему Стива было видно, и совершенно не сонным, издевательски громким голосом сказал: 

\- Бывшая целка Роджерс теперь с кем-то трахается.

Стив от неожиданности так растерялся, что не успел ничего ответить прежде, чем дружки Барнса как по команде повернулись в его сторону, стряхивая с себя сонное оцепенение, и стали сыпать шутками, которые Стива давно уже не трогали. Он смотрел на Барнса, а Барнс наслаждался и смотрел на него. 

\- Но его… мужчина, - медленно продолжил он, - теперь далеко. Так что он наверное скучает по крепким членам. Если у кого-то возникнет потребность, всегда есть шлюха на подхвате. 

Стив сжал зубы, чтобы унять ярость. 

\- Странно, - сказал он хрипло, - что ты называешь меня шлюхой, Барнс, ведь я бы с тобой трахаться не стал, даже если бы ты мне заплатил. 

\- Почему? - вкрадчиво спросил Барнс, даже наклонился в его сторону, как будто потянулся к нему всем телом. Стив его толпу друзей почти и не замечал. Ядовитое жало Барнса торчало из нее, такое острое и опасное, что остальные его ранить не могли. 

\- Потому что ты не мужчина, - сказал Стив. - Ты никогда не видел и не знал настоящих мужчин, Барнс. И потому тебе к сожалению никогда не стать одним из них. 

Барнс вскочил с места так быстро, что Стив даже не успел проследить. Перелетая через скамейки, он поднялся к Стиву - все тем же стремительным порывом, и глаза у него были бешеные. Он ударил его так сильно, что Стив упал на землю между скамейками, а Барнс склонился сверху, и вцепляясь в него, Стив подумал, что так намного лучше. Так почти хорошо. 

Он пришел в себя в больничном крыле, хотя не помнил, чтобы отключался. Выпрямившись, он почувствовал боль в ребрах, но намного сильнее был страх, когда он увидел, что рубашку с него сняли, а вся грудь перебинтована. Его старые царапины и порезы горели огнем, и можно было догадаться, что они обработаны, зашиты - обнаружены. Барнс сидел на соседней кровати без видимых повреждений - он смотрел на Стива, лицо у него было какое-то странное, а в глазах как будто дым клубился. 

\- Я не знаю, что за хрень с тобой происходила, Роджерс, - тяжело сказал он, - дрался ты с кем-то или вы там на севере так трахаетесь. Но все это, - он кивнул на его порезанную грудь, - повесили на меня. 

Стив молчал, во рту было сухо. Он не знал, позвонили ли уже его отцу или отцу Барнса. Не знал, что будет, когда он скажет, что это не Барнс, и его спросят, а кто тогда. Он непроизвольно тер бинты на своей груди и кусал губу. Стоило ему собраться с духом, чтобы извиниться перед Барнсом - что бы там ни было, даже он не был таким чудовищем, как Барнс растянул губы в улыбке - она была издевательская, насмешливая, и сказал:

\- Не трясись, Роджерс. Я признался, что все это я сделал. 

Стива захлестнула волна облегчения, такая теплая и стремительная, что он чуть сознание не потерял. Видимо, все это было у него на лице, потому что Барнс улыбался еще шире, только улыбка эта была не похожа на то, как должны улыбаться люди, сделавшие другим людям одолжение. 

\- Я… - начал Стив, - ты… спасибо. Барнс. Спасибо. 

Его сосед поднялся с кровати и подошел к нему. Опершись о кровать по обеим сторонам от Стива, он наклонился к самому его лицу (от него пахло теплом, таким, каким пахнет в комнате, где разожгли камин, а еще он немного пах кровью) и промурлыкал: 

\- Каково это - жрать с моих рук, Роджерс? 

Стив вернулся в комнату ночью, надеясь, что Барнс уже будет спать. Он провел кошмарный день - разрывался между унижением принять подачку Барнса и желанием рассказать то, что ему представлялось правдой. Это были опасные крайности, как учил его отец, - долг и желание. Стив не хуже других знал, какова может быть цена его потерянной перед Барнсом гордости. Он спрашивал себя, будет ли это иметь какое-то значение, когда они будут взрослыми, говорил себе, что они с Барнсом расстанутся через год и хоть и будут иногда встречаться на официальных приемах, лицом к лицу им придется сойтись еще очень и очень не скоро. Ему было тяжело, потому что Стив был выращен гордыми людьми, и никогда прежде поддержка собственной гордости не давалась ему трудно. На этот раз на чаше весов не только ты, - напоминал он себе, а потом вспоминал ухмыляющееся лицо Барнса, и на себя и на другого человека на чаше весов ему уже было плевать. 

Победил долг. Он прожевал свое унижение и позволил себе только не сталкиваться с ним сегодня. Поэтому после того, как его отпустили из больничного крыла, он бродил по школе, опустевшей на выходных - многие, кто жил не так далеко, уезжали домой, отправлялись в мрачный городишко, налипший на скалы неподалеку от их школы, или шли к морю, потому что несмотря на ветер и туман, дождя не было, а здесь не так часто удавалось насладиться бездождливым воскресеньем. Он был в библиотеке, был в конюшнях проверить свою кобылу, отмерил не одну сотню шагов - и столько же мыслей - в уже темных пустых коридорах, и все же когда он вернулся в комнату, Барнс еще не спал. 

Хоть внутри царила тьма, Стив почувствовал его взгляд, его не сонное дыхание, а потом Барнс приподнялся со своей кровати. В руке у него была бутылка виски - не сказать чтобы необычное сочетание для воскресенья по-барнсовски. Стив ничего не сказал и стал раздеваться, не зажигая света. Из-за того, что в комнате у них всегда было чертовски холодно, они почти всегда спали в пижамных штанах и неком подобии свитеров. Однако когда Барнс подошел к нему сзади, Стив почувствовал - через свои пижамные штаны и свой свитер - что на Барнсе нет ничего кроме кожи. 

\- Роджерс, - тихо сказал голос ему на ухо, и пахнуло виски, - как ты больше всего любишь?.. 

Стив не ответил, думая, что это будет лучше всякого уточнения, но пьяный Барнс все же нетерпеливо уточнил: 

\- Трахаться. 

\- Я бы не стал обсуждать такое с тобой, - сказал Стив на выдохе. 

Барнс тихо засмеялся. Смех щекотал ему шею. 

\- Готов поспорить, - сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по шее Стива, - ты не такого хотел. Ты наверное хотел, чтобы тебя трахали нежно, чтобы ты был снизу, и чтобы тебе в глаза смотрели. Здесь я вроде как должен сказать, что я именно такой, - продолжил он, и Стив слышал, что он улыбается, - но это неправда, Роджерс. Я люблю ебаться как на войне. Я грубый и во время секса - я - всегда - закрываю глаза.


	3. Барнс

Он проваливался в сон, и его голову наполняли блаженные образы всех тех, с кем он когда-то спал, - парней или девушек, ему было все равно, главное, чтобы они были веселыми, чтобы в постели сами о себе могли позаботиться, и еще ему нравилось, чтобы от них пахло сладкими духами и немного алкоголем. Джеймс делал это втроем, делал это с двумя парнями - делал с ними то, что наследник императора делать не должен, и вдыхал после сладкий и сильный запах их тел. Такое ему нравилось. И чтобы они улыбались. Он улыбнулся сам и заснул. 

Роджерс в его снах никогда не улыбался. Он снился ему чаще, чем Джеймс мог бы себе признаться, и всегда с таким же хмурым лицом, как в жизни. И еще от него пахло мылом. Джеймс однажды сунул нос в его шкаф, где ровными рядами уложены были парадные и повседневные рубашки. Все они пахли мылом. И сам Роджерс, если подойти к нему поближе, тоже пах мылом. Никогда в жизни Джеймсу бы не понравился кто-то с таким запахом. 

В этот раз во сне они были не в школе. Он лежал на своей древней кровати, которую ни на что бы не променял, в своей комнате, у себя дома, и занавески на окнах привычно чуть приподнимались от легкого ветра. Шел дождь, но не такой, как здесь, а теплый, и воздух был влажный и спертый, и по вискам у него скатывались капельки пота, и у Роджерса тоже. Роджерс стоял у его постели, джинсы его сползли очень низко, как Джеймс однажды видел, когда подглядел, как Роджерс одевался после тренировки. Он провел рукой по мокрым волосам и облизнулся. Джеймс никак не мог понять, почему Роджерс весь мокрый, если они под крышей, но он лежал на своей кровати и смотрел на него, и вокруг все заполнялось водой - она поднималась, трогала кончики его пальцев, а Роджерс все стоял в середине его комнаты, расстегивал джинсы, и это тянулось очень долго, а потом он стал дрочить - прямо вот так, молча, без улыбки, и Джеймс хотел ему сказать, какой же из тебя любовник, но в горле у него пересохло, а все тело наоборот взмокло, и вода поднималась все выше и выше, и чем выше была вода, чем быстрее Роджерс себя трогал, тем больше Джеймсу хотелось кончить.

Он проснулся от того, что вдохнул полной грудью, и это даже было больно. Он запутался в простынях и одеяле, член стоял, а сам он был весь в поту. Было еще очень рано, серый рассвет, и Джеймс, почти ничего не соображая, завернувшись в одеяло, побрел к душу. Ему было душно и адски холодно одновременно, он тряс головой, чтобы отойти от своего сна, в голове его перемешался Роджерс из сна со всеми остальными Роджерсами - с Роджерсом - золотым мальчиком, с его врагом, с Роджерсом, сыном короля, с тем, который засыпал возле каждую ночь, с тем, который подобрался к нему так близко, как уже никому не удастся. Все еще дыша сбивчиво и глубоко, Джеймс толкнул дверь и замер. 

Роджерс стоял там, в душе, и - боже, боже - как он стоял. Прислонившись к одной стене локтями и опираясь о них головой, он прогнулся в поясе, и вода стекала по его спине, ягодицам, по ногам. Между ног. Джеймс не мог вдохнуть. Он уже видел Роджерса без одежды и ни один раз, но не так. Так Роджерс перед ним еще никогда не стоял. В абсолютной тишине, в которой даже струй воды не было слышно, Роджерс поднял голову и посмотрел на него. А Джеймс не мог отвести глаза. Вода скатывалась у Роджерса с волос, попадала в его невозможные, ужасные глаза, замирала на его губах. Некоторые капли воды исчезали во рту, и Джеймс мог бы поклясться, что нигде еще не было так горячо, как во рту у Роджерса в эту секунду. 

Джеймс захлопнул дверь. Ничего не сказал, ничего не придумал, он и не смог бы - только что очнувшись от этого сна, он чувствовал, что сходит с ума. 

После той ночи Роджерс во снах его так и не оставил. Он снился Джеймсу каждую ночь, и сны эти были мучительны, они были отравляющие, болезненные, возбуждающие, жаркие, они были настоящим извращением над его плотью и над его душой. Они с Роджерсом во сне друг к другу никогда не прикасались, и Джеймс просыпался с тягучей болью в члене, дрочил в их душе, дрочил под одеялом, и ему плевать было, если проклятый Роджерс услышит, но он ничего не слышал или не говорил. 

Спустя неделю после в субботу Джеймс сидел в столовой в окружении своих друзей и смотрел на еду. Есть ему не хотелось, хотелось пить. В понедельник ему предстоял вечер дебатов, который должен был увенчаться омерзительной попойкой в баре с самой плохой в городе репутацией. Джеймс знал, что в эту ночь там будут все, и южные и северные, но впервые он хотел только заползти в какой-нибудь угол и пить там в одиночку до беспамятства, в котором никакие сны уже не снятся. 

\- Эй, Баки, - зашептал Никки, его друг, - посмотри. 

Джеймс вскинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Роджерса, входящего в столовую. Выглядел Роджерс так же хреново, как сам Джеймс, только не потому, что неделю мучился кошмарами - шея его вновь была вся искусана, так, что прикрыть это было невозможно, и губы его тоже кто-то искусал, а лицо было серое и изможденное. Роджерс, знал Джеймс, вчера ночью в комнату не вернулся. Джеймс знал также, что Роджерс не вернулся в школу - знал потому, что как сторожевой пес, сидел на подоконнике и курил до одури, но Роджерс на дороге к школе так и не показался. 

\- Эй, северная шлюха, - позвал один из друзей Джеймса, и он впервые задумался, почему Роджерс друзей не заводит. Он мог бы, с его статусом, с его кровью, а кроме того он был умный, и с ним, наверное, кому-нибудь могло быть интересно, но он не хотел. Может, его так научили, подумал Джеймс, которого учили, что себя нужно окружать людьми, готовыми за тебя умереть. Он пока ни одного такого не знал (кроме старого дворецкого, но тот был слугой отца). 

\- Оставьте его в покое, - протянул Джеймс, выпрямляясь на стуле и встречаясь с ненавистными глазами. - У него опасная связь. Он ебется со зверем. 

Роджерс пошел в их сторону. 

\- Он идет сюда, чтобы мне отсосать? - спросил Никки, который был сегодня в настроении и подмигнул Джеймсу, когда Роджерс схватил его голову за затылок и прижал к столу. Это было так неожиданно, что никто ничего не сделал. Не для Джеймса - он ожидал, но ему было любопытно узнать, что дальше. Взяв кружку с кофе, который кто-то только что притащил для себя, Роджерс сказал: 

\- Меня больше никто не назовет шлюхой. Я не шучу. Я вообще не очень веселый человек. 

А потом он вылил кофе Никки прямо на лицо и держал его голову. Вопли собрали вокруг них всю столовую, друзья Джеймса вскочили, оттащили Роджерса, северные мальчики все как один вскочили тоже, и началась какая-то неприличная гадкая ссора. Джеймс все еще сидел на своем месте и не сводил глаз с Роджерса. Такого он не знал. Он не видел его таким, и в эти моменты, когда Роджерс поливал лицо его друга кипятком, внутри Джеймса все дрожало и сжималось, и он думал - это ты? Это был ты все время? И от этих мыслей ему было страшно и горько. От этих мыслей он страдал и ликовал. 

Дебаты Джеймса прошли из рук вон плохо. Он отвечал невпопад, проигрывал Роджерсу по всем фронтам, он был неподготовлен, но странным образом поселившаяся внутри него безумная мелодия, никак не связанная с музыкой, - мелодия, согласно которой его органы как будто разрывали его изнутри на кусочки, как будто там, среди этих органов, расположился гигантский осьминог и обвил его сердце своими щупальцами и сжимал их в такт словам Роджерса и жестам Роджерса, - эта мелодия держала Джеймса на плаву. Он знал, что сегодняшняя ночь не случайна - и к тому же в ночи понедельника ему всегда невероятно везло. 

Когда он с другими уже был в баре пару часов, его величество, как иногда дразнил его Джеймс, прибыл на самую грязную вечеринку года. Такие вечеринки заканчивались сексом в туалете, драками, наркотиками, такие вечеринки заканчивались прыжками в холодные волны с утеса, сломанными носами и сломанными сердцами. Это было очень опасное мероприятие. Облаченный в свою темно-синюю форму, Джеймс стоял за баром и пил. Он не особо вступал в разговоры и только иногда принимал сигарету из чужих губ. Он оживился, когда Роджерс вошел в полутемный зальчик. Джеймс узнал бы его, не гори хоть ни одной лампы. Но в свете ламп Роджерс конечно был намного лучше. Он не расстегнул мундир и облокотился о стойку, пачкая локти какими-то липкими сладкими напитками, которые там кто-то уже разлил. Джеймс подошел к нему сзади и спросил на ухо, как он любил: 

\- Давай я куплю тебе пиво, Роджерс. 

Роджерс обернулся. Секунду взгляд у него был такой, как будто он Джеймса вообще не узнал. Потом он помолчал, давая Джеймсу понять, что хочет, чтобы он ушел. Джеймс не ушел. Он знал эти игры. Он играл в них лучше всех. 

\- Я не пью пиво, - сказал Роджерс. 

\- Волшебно, - прошептал Джеймс и спросил бармена, - что у вас парни берут девушкам, чтобы их потом трахнуть? 

\- Послушай, - начал шипеть Роджерс сквозь зубы, но Джеймс весело ему улыбнулся и поинтересовался: 

\- А почему ты решил, что это тебе? 

Он разглядывал лицо Роджерса, хотя там и без разглядываний все было ясно. Джеймс стремительно падал, так быстро и глубоко, что не было смысла пытаться выкарабкаться. Он облизнул губы, и Роджерс нахмурился. 

\- Ты играешь в покер? - спросил Джеймс, еле шевеля языком. 

\- Не с тобой. 

\- Со всеми? 

Роджерс играл и играл хреново, как Джеймс и думал. Он вышел из игры до скучного рано, но продолжал стоять у стола и поддерживать какого-то там северного парнишку - то ли племянника своего, то ли кузена. Парнишка был неплох, и приятели Джеймса позволили ему остаться с Джеймсом один на один. Люди, которыми он себя окружал, может и не готовы были умереть за него, но всегда точно знали, чего он хочет. Когда ставки были выше некуда, Джеймс сказал: 

\- Я играю на Роджерса. Против всех этих денег. 

Денег там было много, Роджерс не должен был обидеться. Он конечно был пьян, но терпеть такое не собирался - уставился на Джеймса своими глазами, но прежде чем он открыл рот, прежде всей той брани, Джеймс ему сказал: 

\- Ты что же, не веришь в своего родственника? 

Он знал, что Роджерс, конечно, не верит. Но расчет был не на это. Роджерс, такой независимый и гордый, очень хотел, чтобы его нагибали. Джеймс это в нем почувствовал и ухватился, как собака за кость, теперь было не оторвать. Ну же, умолял его Джеймс про себя, тебе ведь только предлог нужен. Ты ведь хочешь. Дай мне сыграть. Дай мне, а потом уже мое дело. Тебе понравится, - почти вслух пообещал он. 

И он сыграл и выиграл. Роджерс стоял на другом краю стола, позади своего мальчишки, мальчишка был весь красный, а Роджерс наоборот. Джеймс встал и потянулся, с удовольствием признаваясь себе в том, какой же Роджерс красивый. А потом он одним прыжком оказался на столе, упираясь коленями, и взял Роджерса за воротник. Дернул его на себя со всех сил. 

И наконец-то засунул язык в его рот. 

Там было горячо. На вкус как будто было немного крови. Губы были мягкие и как будто растраханные. Язык…Джеймс чуть не застонал, когда Роджерс стал его целовать. Он схватил Роджерса за шею, целовал глубоко, задыхался, но не отрывался. Потом все закончилось - через пару секунд или минут - или часов - на глазах у ошеломленно молчащей аудитории. Джеймс посмотрел на Роджерса - он был…он выглядел так, как будто Джеймс его уже трахнул, хотя он только собирался. Волосы растрепались, мундир он ему расстегнул, губы покусал. Поцелуй был…

\- Твою мать, - прошептал Джеймс, смотря на него. Он соскочил со стола с другой стороны. У него стоял на парня от одного поцелуя. Алкоголь, безумное желание, какая-то лихорадочная поспешность, все у него в голове перемешалось, как будто он был тяжело болен. Джеймс даже не был уверен, снится ему это или нет. - Пойдем танцевать, - сказал он и пошел в соседний тесный зал, где танцевали, курили и целовались.


	4. Роджерс

Небеса разверзлись. Он полетел на землю, и от удара о Барнса из него вышибло дух. Легкие Стива болезненно сжались, он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни - что страшнее - выдохнуть ту отравляющую смесь, которая ворвалась в его несчастное тело, когда Барнс засунул в него свой язык. Обессилев, утратив способность сопротивляться, Стив замер в темноте и смотрел, как Барнс там впереди танцует. 

Барнс стянул с себя мундир, и его топтали, мундир его давно смешался с грязью на полу, как и доброе имя Стива. Барнс избавился и от рубашки, и теперь Стив мог полюбоваться, как он медленно, почти лениво движется под музыку - была там музыка или нет, Стив позже никогда не смог бы сказать, да и к черту, ведь и без музыки было видно, как опасное, сильное тело Барнса готовится к финальной охоте. Стив смотрел на капельки пота, которые скатывались по спине и груди, смотрел на живот Барнса так, как никогда раньше не смотрел, и он думал, почему вдруг все вокруг не остановится и не останутся только они вдвоем. 

Потом его желание исполнилось - Барнс поднял глаза, глаза у него были очень светлые, безумные. Это было полное разоружение. 

Они целовались, и Стиву казалось, что Барнс срывает с него одежду, хотя Барнс просто его всего трогал - трогал его член, а потом нежно гладил запястья, хватал его ягодицы, а потом целовал его в висок. Они были друг к другу так тесно, что Стив слышал все, что происходит с сердцем Барнса - как оно мечется, почти останавливается, потом снова, как будто кто-то стреляет пулеметной очередью, со стучащей в голове музыкой, с рукой Барнса в своих брюках на твердо стоящем члене, с глазами Барнса, которыми он его сожрал - не оставил и живого места, - Стив вдруг понял, что это не барнсово сердце, а его собственное. 

\- Эй, Роджерс, - зашептал ему Барнс на ухо, и его голос перекрыл всякий шум, - я сделаю все, что угодно. Хочешь, отсосу тебе в туалете? - Барнс засмеялся, как-то даже немного горько. - Только дай мне тебя трахнуть. 

Стив отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. 

\- Я тебя нахрен умоляю, - сказал Барнс. - Умоляю. 

Стив не думал, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы сбежать. Сбегать нужно было раньше или вообще не появляться, а теперь уже было слишком поздно. А кроме того разве мог он, наследник королей, бежать с поля боя? Но он пошел за Барнсом не поэтому. Просто в нем разливалось теплое чувство, заполняло его до краев, невидимо капало с кончиков пальцев - чувство, о котором в его положении не говорят. И даже не думают. 

Кабинки туалетов были тесные, с деревянной дверью, на которой была нарисована какая-то карикатурная пальма. Взгляд Стива как-то сразу зацепился за эту пальму. Барнс остановился перед ним - вся его лихорадочность не исчезла, но на секунду как будто приутихла. 

\- Не так, Роджерс? - спросил он, - С тобой должно быть не так? 

Стив покачал головой. Он не знал, да это или нет, и не знал, каким должно быть правильное «так». Взгляд его сполз по груди Барнса, как паук, который медленно ползет к своей смерти, и остановился на соске. Стив облизнул губы. 

\- Нет. Так, - сказал вдруг Барнс почти яростно и толкнул его к стене с такой силой, что Стив ударился. Барнс начал целовать его шею и рвать его одежду, Стив никогда не думал, что так можно, дыхание у него срывалось до звуков, но застонал он лишь тогда, когда Барнс встал на колени и обхватил его член губами через тонкую ткань брюк. Казалось, Барнс и сам не вполне понимает, что хочет делать - движения у него точно были порывистые и не связанные, он то принимался кусать и вылизывать его шею, то прижимал его к себе с такой силой, что Стив чувствовал, как впиваются его пальцы в спину, то начинал расстегивать ему ремень - и себе. 

\- Барнс, - спросил Стив хрипло, хотя хотел бы с насмешкой, - ты что, волнуешься? 

Барнс остановился на секунду и взглянул ему в лицо. Потом он улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки у Стива в глазах поплыло. 

\- Да, - сказал он наконец, развернул его, стягивая штаны и прогибая в спине. Он целовал Стиву спину, и Стив чувствовал, как отросшие волосы Барнса чертят по ней полосы. Стив оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как Барнс облизывает пальцы. Он мог бы кончить только от этого зрелища, когда Барнс стал вводить пальцы в него - он старался медленно, но все его тело жило скачками, и получилось как получилось. Стив закусил губу. Второй рукой Барнс взял его член, и он застонал. 

Что сам он чувствовал в эти моменты? Ему было страшно и сладко, он до сих пор не вернул способность дышать, и когда член Барнса был в нем, Стив совсем сбился и почти закричал. Барнс на секунду отпустил его член, поймал пальцы Стива и поцеловал. Стива прошибла горячая волна - то ли от того, что Барнс начал в нем двигаться, то ли от этого поцелуя. 

\- Давай громче, - сказал ему Барнс, в перерывах между своими тяжелыми вздохами, - хочу, чтобы все знали, чем мы тут занимаемся. Пусть все знают, что ты мой. 

Стив кончил первым, а как долго они там были, как долго Барнс после еще его трахал, это все смешалось. Когда все кончилось, молчание между ними, больше не прерываемое вздохами, стонами и вскриками, стало вдруг тяжелым, почти осязаемым. Стив почувствовал необходимость одеться в то, что у него еще оставалось целым. Барнс подобрал мундир Стива с пола и набросил ему на голые плечи. 

А потом он ушел.   
.   
В следующий раз они встретились только через два дня. Где Барнс шатался в это время, где спал, Стив не знал, и ему было плевать - по крайней мере он так заставлял себя думать. Он сидел в их комнате, зализывал раны, иногда вдруг унизительно срываясь к кровати Барнса и жадно вдыхая его запах. Если бы кто-то Стива мог таким увидеть…Но он был один, рана его ныла, как будто пуля осталась внутри, тело терзало его ничуть не меньше сердца. Стив говорил себе, издевался - что, не хватало хорошей ебли, Роджерс? Как только нашелся настоящий мужик, ты сразу же потек? - пока не понял, что это он репетирует фразы Барнса, которые Барнс ему скажет сразу же, как только они увидятся. 

Но когда они увиделись, произошло все по-другому. Стив заметил Барнса в другом конце коридора, и Барнс его тоже увидел - и попытался развернуться и пойти в другую сторону. Это был настолько унизительно, настолько хуже всего, что Стив себе придумал, что он не раздумывая ускорил шаг и почти бегом догнал Барнса. 

\- Какого хрена? - спросил Стив, сжав зубы.

\- Отвали от меня, - огрызнулся Барнс. Выглядел он хреново, еще хуже, чем в последние недели. - Не прикасайся. 

\- Ничего не хочешь сказать? - попытался зло спросить Стив, хотя знал, что звучит жалко и глупо. 

\- Ты и сам все знаешь, - Барнс устало потер переносицу. Жест этот был Стиву так хорошо знаком, что у него защемило сердце. Он знал Барнса так же, как себя самого, но такого он не предвидел. Барнс не хотел больше играть в ненависть, не хотел рассказывать своим друзьям, как трахнул Стива в туалете, ему не нужно это было - потому что ему на Стива было наплевать. Так что Стив даже сделал шаг назад, позволяя ему уйти. 

\- Роджерс, - протянул голос у него за спиной, Стив не мог бы точно сказать, чей, но явно враждебный, - ходят слухи, ты не был самой дорогой шлюхой на вечеринке в понедельник. 

Он обернулся - пара-тройка приятелей Барнса незаметно подкрались к ним и собирались произнести все те фразы, что Стив репетировал в голове. 

\- Говорят, чтобы трахнуть тебя, достаточно поманить пальцем. Бак конечно не ожидал. Мы с ним пари заключили, что ты будешь получше тех, кого в городе удается найти на углу, верно, Баки? Но ему не понравилось. Он теперь даже… 

Договорить мальчик не успел. Оттолкнув Стива, Барнс прыгнул к нему и ударил своего друга по лицу так, как никогда не бил, когда Стив сам с ним дрался. Стиву казалось, он слышал звук ломаемых костей, слышал, как кровь хлещет из носа, как стучит у него в висках его собственная. 

Он пошел не оглядываясь, потому что уйди он теперь, это уже не было бы побегом. 

Барнс догнал его на лестнице. 

\- Роджерс, - сказал он, хватая его за руку. Стив вырвал ее, и это, видит бог, было непросто, но бесконечные часы метаний по комнате и ингаляции запаха Барнса, чтобы не завыть без него, сделали свое дело. 

\- Нет, хватит, - сказал Стив, высвобождая руку, - ты прав, твои друзья правы. Ты тварь, Барнс, но ты все сделал правильно. Ты трусливая гадина, сбежавшая от…от меня, но ты можешь себе сказать, что это потому, что у тебя долг выше члена, или что ты выиграл свое пари. Я вижу тебя насквозь, Барнс. И там внутри нет ничего, кроме твоего омерзительного сердца. 

\- Роджерс, - повторил Барнс. - Я думаю, я люблю тебя.


	5. Барнс

Они были счастливы семь месяцев, Джеймс потом посчитал. 

Вранье. 

Он считал с первого дня. У него всегда было все, чего бы не захотелось, так что Джеймс даже не особенно удивился, что получил Роджерса. Удивительными были другие вещи - то, как Роджерс улыбался ему, не скрывая зубов, и Джеймсу эти зубы так ужасно нравились, чуть влажные, белые зубы Роджерса, он прямо свихнулся, как будто они были два волка, а не люди; то, как Роджерс под ним прогибался в постели, с таким кроме их первого раза сравниться ничто не могло. То, как внутри Джеймса сами собой установились золотистые песочные часы, но уходящее время ему почему-то совершенно не мешало. 

Роджерс ему конечно не сказал, что он его любит. Он даже не сказал «влюбился». Он вообще сначала редко говорил. Джеймс болтал, устроившись у Роджерса где-то между колен, или за его спиной, Джеймс облизывался на Роджерса в любую их секунду в комнате, и рот у него не закрывался. Он быстро впускал Роджерса в свой мир, как будто силком тащил, но Джеймс знал, что Роджерсу туда самому хочется. 

Однажды, когда Джеймс ему отсосал (а такого он ни с кем не делал, но Роджерс от минета кончал с восторгом и искренне, так что Джеймс начал подозревать, что и с Роджерсом такого никогда не делали), Роджерс сказал, убирая прилипшие волосы со лба: 

\- Если хочешь, я тебе про него расскажу. 

\- Про кого? - не понял Джеймс в первую секунду. Потом его хлестнуло как раскаленной плетью, но Роджерс уже продолжал: 

\- Про моего дядю. То, что ты спрашивал. 

Джеймс замер. Такого в его вселенной не творилось. Жизнь его застигла в нелепой ситуации - прямо под ним мокрый, потный Роджерс, они оба абсолютно обнаженные, и Роджерс собирается трепаться про своего дядю. 

\- Я больше ни с кем не спал, - сказал Роджерс, разглядывая потолок. Джеймс не видел его глаз, но ему стало неприятно. - Мы делали не то, что с тобой, не как с тобой. Я знаю, как надо, Барнс. Но у нас так не получилось. Я еще все время думал, что если отец узнает, он…А теперь с тобой, и я… 

\- Да ты, блять, охренел, - выдавил Джеймс, задыхаясь своим бешенством. Всю грудную клетку у него сдавило, как часто в последнее время с ним случалось из-за Роджерса, и Джеймс в этот момент его просто ненавидел. - У меня нахрен твоя сперма на руках и во рту! Что, Роджерс, - он схватил его за руку своей замаранной, - самый подходящий момент рассказать, как у твоего дядюшки на тебя не стояло, пока он тебя не изобьет? - Джеймс дернул его к себе, поднял с подушки, чтобы Роджерс перестал разглядывать потолок. - Или цель этой чудесной истории вовсе не в этом? Ты мне просто решил сказать, что боишься и со мной ебаться из-за своего блядского трона? Ну так а я, - продолжал он, приблизившись к лицу Роджерса, - готов променять свое место в императорском дворце на место у тебя между ног. И стоит у меня на тебя без того, чтобы врезать по твоему замечательному личику. Хотя мне очень хочется. 

Потом прошли мучительные несколько дней коротких разговоров, а больше холодного чужого молчания. Джеймс думал, что от этой цикличности ссор и молчаливого ада он свихнется. Если бы Джеймс просто хотел бы его трахать, так здесь полная школа была светловолосых тонких мальчишек, покрасивее и повеселее Роджерса. Но только Роджерс ему не давал покоя, время в его часах бежало, и Джеймс знал, что так теперь будет всегда - а еще подозревал, что так было уже давно. 

Потом был традиционный поздний выезд на охоту. Джеймс провел время считая минуты от момента, когда видел, как Роджерс мелькает где-то среди деревьев, стрелял не целясь, так, что мог бы в самого Роджерса и попасть, но когда настало вечером отправляться по палаткам, он сбежал подальше и от палатки, которая у них с Роджерсом, как и комната, была на двоих, и от костров, и устроился на берегу заледеневшего озера, с дальних берегов которого всем хищникам прекрасно было видно его и огонек его сигареты. Джеймс был не против. Если бы он мог сказать что-нибудь этим хищникам, он бы сказал: «добро пожаловать». 

Роджерс нашел его позже, когда голоса вдали стихли. 

\- Барнс, - сказал он, остановившись где-то позади в темноте. - Я никогда никому это не рассказывал. Я рассказал тебе, потому что я тебе верю. Ты ближе, чем все остальные. Это чудовищно неправильно, но за все эти годы и за последние недели ты правда ближе, чем все. Мне это не нравится, но я наслаждаюсь. Мне не страшно, Барнс, я никогда никого не боялся, тем более тебя, - Джеймс слышал, как он улыбнулся. - Ты самый близкий. 

\- Но ты все еще слишком далеко стоишь, - тихо сказал Джеймс. 

И там под Большой Медведицей возле замерзшего озера, на языке, на котором разговаривают уже тысячелетия, они помирились, и потом их уже ничто не разлучало. 

Это было безумное время. Эти месяцы, которые Джеймс посчитал, когда они встречались взглядом в коридоре, и вот он уже раскладывал Роджерса под собой на полу спортивного зала, и на лицо Роджерса падал особенный свет. Когда они трахались в душе так громко, что их должно быть слышала вся школа. Когда Джеймс ронял свою книгу на пол, и нагибаясь, целовал Роджерсу пальцы. Когда Джеймс получил письмо о том, что его отец отправил на войну нескольких его друзей, и все они погибли, и он, сбежав из школы, пил под дождем в городе, пока ему не стало так дурно, что он мог только приползти в их комнату, а Роджерс убирал мокрые волосы с его лица, лицо у него было бледное и испуганное, и он говорил: «Я тебя тоже», хотя Джеймс его никогда не спрашивал и сам такое не говорил, кроме того первого раза.

Когда однажды ночью Роджерс попросил его «не уходи», и это был какой-то не тот Роджерс. Джеймс не уходил и не собирался, что бы там ни случилось. 

Больше об этих месяцах Джеймс не смог бы ничего сказать. Они безумно ругались, он был безумно влюблен, Роджерс тоже - Джеймс это знал, как будто видел его насквозь, все его королевские внутренности. Каждая частичка тела Роджерса была записана в Джеймсе, и чем дальше все это заходило, тем больше он не собирался никому это отдавать. Джеймс строил безумные планы - эта школа ему была больше не нужна, эти чужие глаза и все остальные глаза в мире, он хотел бы с Роджерсом быть там, где вокруг нет этой проклятой комнаты, он думал, что им с Роджерсом еще очень и очень нескоро придется приступить к своим обязанностям, а потому у них есть очень много времени, хотя часы внутри него говорили иначе. 

А через семь месяцев отца Роджерса убили, и ему пришлось уехать и все взять на себя. Джеймс не знал, ебался ли он потом там со своим дядей или нет, думал про Джеймса еще или больше никогда. Джеймс даже не знал, когда он уехал. Он попросил его не уходить. Он смутно помнил тот вечер. Ему стало тяжело дышать, и потом это никогда больше не прошло.


	6. Очень короткий эпилог. Роджерс

— Ну, Роджерс, — спросил Барнс, держась от него на безопасном расстоянии, но внимательно рассматривая. — Как поживает твое ядовитое величество?

Стив пожал плечами. Они встречались теперь не больше раза в год. Он постарался. Первая встреча спустя два года была душераздирающей ( _Я не буду просить тебя. Но пожалуйста. Нам нужно поговорить. Я не буду просить. Прошу_ ), но ведь годы все лечат. Ничто в них не напоминало о школе — кроме того, что Барнс всегда старался близко к нему не подходить.

— Я послал тебе подарок на свадьбу, — продолжал Барнс.

— Их несколько тысяч, — заметил Стив, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг. Барнс шатался по конференц-залу от окна к окну, разглядывая снежный пейзаж или что он там разглядывал. Барнс был все такой же, высокий, и глаза у него были такие же светлые, как Стив помнил. И одет он был хоть и в форму, но по-прежнему небрежно. Подарок от Барнса он открыл первым. Когда был один.

— Я все еще надеюсь, что ты не будешь счастлив, — сказал Барнс, останавливаясь у него за спиной. Он стоял далеко, но Стив чувствовал его. Он ненавидел эти встречи. После каждой предыдущей к следующей он готовился весь год.

— Барнс, — сказал он грубее, чем звучало у него в голове, — перестань.

— Она красотка. Ведь именно такие тебе всегда нравились — темноволосые и сероглазые, а, Роджерс?

Стив не ответил. Он пододвинул бумаги так, чтобы Барнсу было видно, и стал подниматься со стула, но Барнс положил руку ему на плечо и усадил обратно. Наклонившись, он пробежался по строчкам взглядом, а Стив посмотрел на него вблизи. Он увидел едва различимую щетину, почувствовал его запах. Тело его била дрожь, и Барнс этого не мог не чувствовать. Он медленно поставил подпись, повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на Стива. Между их лицами жалкий листок бумаги было не втиснуть.

— Роджерс, — тихо сказал он. Стив знал, что будет дальше. Так всегда было. Не так, как в первый раз ( _Я не буду просить тебя. Но пожалуйста. Нам нужно поговорить. Я не буду просить. Прошу_ ), но все равно ужасно. — Жить _так_ …

— Уходи, — сказал ему Стив — как говорил из года в год.


End file.
